Remember
by DR asia
Summary: Voldemort gets some unexpected visits. RR!


Remember  
  
Summary: Voldemort gets some unexpected visits. Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me, if I did, I won't be writing this right? Feedback: Very much welcome! Feel free to say anything. ~~~~~~~  
  
The most feared wizard of his time, Voldemort was having a really good dream in the Riddle Mansion on Christmas Eve when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Voldemort? .Hey, wake up!"  
  
"Wha.Who?" He shot up in his bed; fingers impulsively tighten on his wand that is not there. He looked around, strange, his guards had disappeared and there was no one in the room except for Severus Snape?  
  
"Snape? What are you doing here? How dare you disturb my beauty sleep?" He was getting angry. He had a nice dream and was about to kill off that wretched the Boy-Who-Lived when that sound woke him up.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you seem to mistake me for another person. I'm the angel of present." The person who looked akin to his Death Eater spoke. He was dressed in a strange white robe which made him look pale in the moonlight.  
  
"Stop being ridicules, Snape! And why are you wearing that colour? Death Eaters always wear black, it's our tenth rule!" Voldemort scoffed, that colour make him look like a ghost, black is much more elegant. "Get out before I hex you into oblivious!"  
  
But the strange person didn't move from his spot in front of the window. He simply took out a wand, pointed it at him and they were gone the next moment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we? This isn't funny, whoever you are!"  
  
They were at the Death Eaters' Christmas Party. Almost everyone was there, laughing and dancing. The sound of laughter sounded so screeching to his ears. He couldn't believe it. How dare they waste the night away on partying. He believed that partying is for getting drunk and a headache the next day. Beside, they were supposed to work on the yearly Kill Potter Plan.  
  
His fingers were itching for his wand but it wasn't there, so he settled on shouting at them instead. To his surprise, no one seemed to take any notice of him.  
  
Snape, er I mean the angel of present, noticed this and explained, "It's no use. They can't see, feel or hear you."  
  
Making use of this newfound knowledge, he moved closer to a group of junior Death Eaters. Scraps of their conversation were heard.  
  
"This is stupid. I didn't get to torture a single person since I got here!" Sounds of agreements were heard. "Yeah, where is the power we have been promised? I hate having to hide from others all the time and I really hate this mask!"  
  
Needless to say, the rest of the conversation was complaints from the other junior members who joined in.  
  
Seeing that his companion was about to explode and curse them wand or not, the angel quickly transported them back to the Riddle Mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was in his bed when he opened his eyes. Strange dream, he thought, well at least everyone is back to normal now. The bubble of thought was completely burst when he saw his former professor, Albus Dumbledor sitting on his back. Right beside him.  
  
"What is this? A nightmare?" Voldemort shouted.  
  
"I see that you're awake." The old man smiled, eyes twinkling. "Come, my child, there is a time we need to go. Oh, by the way, I'm the angel of past."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This time, they were at his old home, before he went to Hogwarts.  
  
He saw his younger self playing with his friends. He was about six years old, at the time, he guessed. He remembered that the kids at school were always teasing him about his lack of family unit. But he didn't care, he had his friends at the orphanage. Almost all of them went through the same thing, therefore, they understood each other.  
  
He remembered receiving his letter from Hogwarts, stating that he is a wizard. He remembered being shocked, confused but happy to find a place that was willing to keep him. He remembered getting excited and telling his friends the good news. He remembered getting isolated by them when they learned that he was different. Most of all, he remembered crying when they called him a freak.  
  
He had formed a hatred deep inside him that day, when they started to repel him. He was determined to master his wizarding skills, come back and show them what he was capable of. Somewhere along the way, his hatred had grew so big that he began to detest them, muggles and muggle-borns alike.  
  
When he rose into power as a Dark Lord years ago, the first thing that he did was to destroy the orphanage and the screams of his former friends delighted him so much that he wanted to hear more of it, more of -  
  
"Oh my, we are running out of time. We need to make one last trip before dawn breaks." The angel of past broke his musing.  
  
Last trip? The image of the happy group of friends playing tag faded away as his mind went blank.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here." A soft voice announced.  
  
He looked around. The place they were at was very crowed and noisy. He look around, trying to find who had spoken to him and found the person who was in his dream before he was so rudely woken up - Harry Potter.  
  
Harry or rather the angel of future looked at him. "We're here." He repeated.  
  
Upon further investigation, he found that they were at Hogwarts. Everyone, students and teachers alike, seem to be occupying the Great hall. People were hugging each other and crying with joy. Even the Slytherins.  
  
Headmaster Dumbledor stood up at the teachers' table and saying, ". the war is finally over. The Light side has defeated Voldemort with the help of Harry Potter and the order of Phoenix."  
  
It was like a graduation for all the students and so much more. You-know- who has finally been defeated.  
  
Voldemort couldn't believe it. He couldn't be dead. No, he couldn't! He was supposed to rule over the wizarding world and do what? All along, he was so caught up with the idea of being more powerful that he had forgotten why he wanted to do that in the first place.  
  
But he remembered now. He was so hurt by his friend's rejection that he used the idea of being powerful as a distraction.  
  
"We have been sent to make you come to your senses, Voldemort. As you can see, the Dark will always give way to the Light. Stop shedding innocent blood." The angel of future pleaded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voldemort woke up to find his wand under his pillow and his guards stationed at their usual places. He looked down at his lap, there lay a familiar Christmas story. He really should stop having a habit of reading before he goes to sleep.  
  
He suddenly remembered the things he had saw and heard in his dream. They have a point. It is getting rather pointless. Maybe. Someday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back at Hogwarts, the three 'angels' gave each other a toast on a mission well done.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Have something to comment? Tell me! 


End file.
